Rinemu Kirari
is Quasi-Spirit living in the Ninth Region: Yesod. She partly shares the role of Dominion with Mizuha Banouin to tutor her, but has officially stepped down due to not wanting the pressure of running a region. She instead holds the position of proxy Dominion. Summary Appearance Rinemu is a Quasi Spirit with long golden blond hair and purple colored eyes. She has ample charm, and her appearance is complimented by the bright, excited demeanour she often exudes. She wears an idol stage dress with a yellow, orange and white color scheme. The dress exposes her midriff, and she tops off the look with boots and a crown fascinator she wears tilted to the left on her head. Personality As Dominion, and top idol of Yesod, Rinemu is very confident within herself; although that fame quickly got to her head and caused her to think nothing of her staff and fans. During her fall and after losing her ability to sing, Rinemu became prone to great mood swings, from being very brash and confident to falling into deep depression. Her return after touching another one of the 9th Spirit's memories made her remember and appreciate the fans who have been supporting her. As a Lovely genre idol, she is spontaneous, often making herself look foolish and unreliable, especially when compared to her later co-Dominion Mizuha. She often blurts out impolite comments about others in front of the person. But even with that loud personality, she is perceptive of others. Although she is the most famous idol in Yesod, earning her position as Dominion, Rinemu hates the job and would rather focus on being idol. After her comeback concert, Rinemu declared Mizuha to keep the position as Dominion to handle the troublesome work of governing territory. History Background Like most Quasi-Spirits, Rinemu only has a faint recollection of her past life in the human world. However, she believes that she was already the type to be a school idol. Upon arriving at the Neighboring World, due to being the most skilled idol, Rinemu was the Dominion of the Ninth region Yesod. However, due to an accident during a Compile in Yesod, she came in contact with one of Miku's memories, losing her ability to sing in the process. Consequently, the loss of her singing voice meant she couldn't perform as an idol anymore, leading her to be replaced as Dominion by Mizuha Banouin. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 2-4 Powers and Abilities Unsigned Angel: |Tenpu Rakushō|lit = Innate Talent Chorus}} Weapon: Microphone Stand Rinemu has strong intuition to see through people's lies or to sense coming troubles in her territory. She can make profiles through the facades of other Dominions, although she's not sure of the accuracy as it is her guess based on intuition. While Rinemu herself believe this is just her intuition, Maya Yukishiro, the Dominion of Chokhmah, deduced this ability is related to sound. As a 9th-type Quasi-Spirit, Rinemu has hearing ability far beyond many Quasi-Spirits. Using that talent she can hear minute changes in heartbeat or movements, then instinctively translate it like a living polygraph. However, due to her fear and distaste for combat, Rinemu has virtually no fighting ability. While she could theoretically use to paralyze her opponents through sound waves, for her it is just a microphone used to amplifying her singing voice during a concert. Quotes *(To Mayuka Momozono) “Ah~, really. I really want to sing, but when I sing I want to vomit. An idol singing while vomiting would be a novelty, but it's a novelty that no-one would follow!” Date A Bullet Volume 2 ○Kirari Rinemu *(To Kurumi Tokisaki) “That's right, my stature is no better than an amateur... I am a water flea... toilet paper...” Date A Bullet Volume 2 ○Kirari Rinemu *(To Mizuha Banouin) “One day, you might also want to leave the Ninth Region and embark on a journey. When that moment comes, you don't have to be afraid because I'm going to have an early start. If we may meet in a certain region, lets form a two-man group. Because you're my most important... fan, idol, and kouhai.” Date A Bullet Volume 2 ○Sing A Song! References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Dominion